1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber array connector and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to an optical fiber array connector adapted to couple a plurality of optical fibers together, and a method for fabricating such an optical fiber array connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional optical fiber array connector includes two base plates each having inclined surfaces at both lateral ends thereof, respectively. Each base plate is provided at one main surface thereof with V-shaped grooves each adapted to mount an optical fiber. The base plates are firmly clamped together by a metal spring in such a fashion that their grooved main surfaces are in contact with each other and that each V-shaped groove of one base plate faces an associated one of the V-shaped grooves of the other base plate to receive one optical fiber therebetween. In the coupled state, the base plates define together 90.degree.-inverted V-shaped recesses at both lateral ends thereof, respectively. Alignment pins are received in the recesses in order to connect the optical fiber array connector with another optical fiber array connector.
In the above mentioned conventional optical fiber array connector, an adhesive is used to bond the base plates to each other and to bond the optical fibers to the base plates. The adhesive may penetrate into the V-shaped recesses in which the alignment pins are inserted, thereby causing an erroneous connection of the optical fiber array connector with another optical fiber array connector.
Another example of a conventional optical fiber array connector includes a connector block made of a plastic material molded in accordance with an injection molding process using a precise mold. The connector block is provided with through holes each adapted to receive an optical fiber therein, and through holes each adapted to receive an alignment pin. Optical fibers are mounted in the through holes while being bonded to the connector block, respectively, whereas alignment pins are inserted into the through holes, respectively, in order to connect the connector block with another optical fiber array connector.
In this optical fiber array connector having the above mentioned configuration, each of the through holes must have a diameter larger than the diameter of an optical fiber in order to receive the optical fiber. For this reason, there may be a gap between each through hole and the optical fiber received therein. In such a case, a coupling loss may generated between optical fiber array connectors coupled together.
Additional examples of apparatus and methods for connecting or coupling optical fiber arrays are seen in the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,804, to Shimizu et al., entitled Waveguide-Type Optical Switch, describes a planar waveguide-type optical switch with three bases, the bases being aligned with each other using fitting pins passing through pin holes in the bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,593, to Lebby et al., entitled Optical/Electrical Connector And Method of Fabrication, describes an optical/electrical connector in which one package has ferrules engaged in holes in a base which joins with the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,820, to Welbourn et al., entitled Optical Hybrid Motherboard Interconnection System And Method Of Assembling Same, describes a hybrid optical motherboard in which metal pins in grooves of a submount of a connector are used to align the connector with another connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,267, to Yanagawa et al., entitled Optical Fiber/Terminal Connecting Device, describes an optical connecting device in which positioning pins inserted into positioning pin holes are used to align different optical connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,958, to Yanagawa et al., entitled Composite Optical Device, describes a composite optical device having two chips which are connected using guide pins inserted into guide pin fitting holes formed from V-grooves in opposing faces of two plates making up the chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,662, to Boscher, entitled Multichannel Optical Connection Method for Optical Fibers, describes a multichannel optical connection process in which two assemblies are joined using pegs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,378, to Suzuki et al., entitled Method Of Production Of Optical Waveguide Module, describes an optical waveguide chip assembly in which positioning grooves and guide pins are used to align the modules of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,990, to Steijer et al., entitled Encapsulation Of Optoelectronic Components, describes an optoelectronic component with guide grooves and guide pins for to connecting to another optocomponent.
However, these patents do not solve the above-described problems of penetration of adhesive into recesses for holding alignment pins and of gaps in through holes for the optical fibers.